Vongola Gakuen
by ashmora
Summary: Chapter one up. Sambutan kepala sekolah di Vongola Gakuen menjadi rusuh gara-gara Xanxus. Warning: isi mulai menyimpang dari judulnya. Happy reading, minna!
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Aloha, reader-sama. Saya kembali #gakadayangtanya. Kali ini saya coba bikin yang genrenya humor, tapi sepertinya gagal total. Jadi, mohon maaf jika fic-nya garing. m(_)m

Please read and review.

Oya, saya mau berterimakasih bagi Anda-Anda sekalian yang telah RnR fanfic saya yang terdahulu. Arigatou, minna-san.

**Warning:** semi AU, OOC, garing, ngebosenin, geje, abal, misstypo, dll (saking banyaknya saya ga mampu nyebutin satu-satu)

**Disclaimer:** KHR©Akira Amano

* * *

**VONGOLA GAKUEN**

**PROLOG**

Vongola Famiglia sudah tumbang di tangan Millefiore Famiglia. Bagi Anda yang menyukai berita tersebut, silakah bersorak-sorak nista dan merayakannya dengan sebuah pesta selama tujuh hari tujuh malam (jika Anda memang bersedia membuang-buang uang dan waktu hanya untuk merayakan peristiwa macam itu). Sementara bagi Anda yang tidak menyukai berita tersebut, silakan pukuli dinding kamar Anda (bagi yang punya kamar, yang tidak punya itu mah derita elu) sampai retak atau jika Anda benar-benar mampu, pukulilah sampai hancur berkeping-keping karena toko bangunan milik tetangga saya memiliki suplai semen, besi, paku, dll dalam jumlah yang cukup (mungkin). Atau mungkin Anda lebih memilih menangis saja? Jika Anda memilih untuk menangis, Tissue paseo dengan sentuhan lembutnya siap menemani Anda dan mengeringkan air mata Anda.

Ehem, kembali ke jalan yang lurus dan dirahmati Tuhan(?).

Ya, Vongola Famiglia memang sudah dikalahkan dengan telak tanpa ampun (padahal mereka udah nyembah-nyembah sambil menghancurkan harga diri mereka hanya untuk minta ampun pada Millefiore Famiglia) oleh Byakuran cs. Markas mereka di Italia pun sudah sama sekali tak berwujud, sudah luluh lantak, sudah hancur lebur. Sementara itu, Cavallone Famiglia yang notabene berada di pihak Vongola Famiglia pun diajak tumbang dan memiliki nasib sungguh-sungguh mirip dengan Vongola Famiglia. Yah, setidaknya pimpinan, guardian, dan beberapa orang dari mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Di tengah krisis yang melanda, satu-satunya yang tersirat di benak mereka adalah pulang ke Jepang dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Berhubung ijazah mereka ikut hancur saat markas mereka dihancurkan oleh Millefiore, mereka tak punya harapan selain membuka lahan pekerjaan sendiri.

Setelah berpikir sangat lama, bengong lima jam perhari, nangis lima liter per hari (khusus buat Lambo), potong rambut lima kali, manjangin rambut lima kali, ditolak cewek berkali-kali, diceramahin Reborn ratusan kali, ditagih hutang berkali-kali, dan akhirnya Author tak tau harus menulis apa kali (Ralat. Silakan ganti kata 'kali' yang terakhir dengan kata 'lagi'.) akhirnya mereka berniat untuk membangun sebuah sekolahan, tepatnya sebuah SMP yang ilegal tanpa lisensi. Sekali lagi saudara-saudara ILEGAL! ILEGAL! (Staff: Author-sama, tolong toanya dimatiin. Kitakan sedang berhemat biar bisa nyumbang buat Vongola Famiglia.)

Vongola Famiglia dan Cavallone Famiglia telah berniat sepenuh hati, ginjal, pankreas dan jantung(?) untuk membuat sebuah SMP ILEGAL.

Kenapa ga jadi pedagang aja? Kenapa ga jadi pelayan kafe aja? Kenapa ga jadi satpam aja? Kenapa ga nglamar kerja di keluarga mafia lain aja? Kenapa ga jadi baby sitter aja? Kenapa ga jadi teroris kayak Noordin Mau Ngetop aja? Kenapa ga jadi saingannya Chris John aja? Kenapa malah bikin SMP?

Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membanjiri kepala reader-sama sekalian. Apakah saya harus menjawabnya satu-satu? Jika reader-sama sekalian memang menginginkan Author yang tiba-tiba sarapnya kumat ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ngaco itu, Author akan bersedia menjawabnya dengan sepertiga hati, namun dengan syarat tertentu. Syarat pertama dan terakhir silakan review fic abal yang super garing ini.

Mari luruskan jalan cerita yang sudah melenceng ini.

Jadi, intinya Vongola Famiglia dan Cavallone Famiglia akan membangun sebuah SMP karena pengen mencoba sesuatu yang baru (atau nyeleneh) dan ILEGAL karena kedua Famiglia yang mendadak konglomerat (baca: engkong, dasar telo, gue jadi melarat nih) ga punya biaya buat melegalisasi sekolah tersebut.

Seperti yang telah Anda sekalian ketahui, kedua keluarga itu sudah benar-benar melarat. Tidak punya uang. Tanah tampat mereka mendirikan sekolah itu pun gratisan. Yak, mereka menggunakan Kokuyo Land yang tak berpenghuni(?) karena keadaannya yang mengenaskan sebagai tempat untuk mendirikan sekolah nista tersebut. Tempat yang pada awalnya sudah nista itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang lebih nista. Malangnya Kokuyo Land.

Setelah meneteskan ratusan peluh, membanting-benting tulang, dan mematahkan tulang-tulang akhirnya Kokuyo Land yang merusak mata sekarang bisa menghancurkan mata. Maaf, maksud Author bisa lebih nikmat dipandang mata kaki (tolong kata 'kaki'-nya dihapusin).

Perkara lokasi sekolahannya memang sudah kelar, lalu bagaimana dengan tenaga pengajarnya?

Saat ini kedua keluarga itu sedang membahasnya di Aula extra sempit di sekolah nista baru tersebut.

"J-jadi,siapa yang mau mengajar di sekolah ini?" tanya Sang mantan Vongola Decimo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja kalian, dasar bodoh," ujar reborn sambil menendang kepala orang yang dapat dijangkaunya (baca: Tsuna).

"Reborn, bisakah kau berhenti menendang kepalaku?"

"Tidak." Reborn menendang kepala Tsuna sekali lagi sementara yang lainnya Cuma sweatdrop kecuali Hibari yang berdiri di pojok dengan aura yang pastinya Anda tahu seperti apa.

"Aku menendangmu supaya ke-dame-anmu pergi," sambung Reborn dengan watados. Sementara itu, yang lainnya tambah sweatdrop kecuali Hibari.

"Gokudera, kau jadi guru kimia," ucap Reborn yang jelas-jelas tak peduli pada manusia lain yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Cih, aku tak mau berurusan dengan anak-anak," balas Gokudera.

"Tsuna, kau ingin mempunyai tangan kanan yang menyukai anak kecilkan?" tanya Reborn.

Tsuna cengo.

"Benarkah itu, Juudaime?" ujar Gokudera sambil memasang ekspresi yang sudah pasti dapat Anda tebak.

"Eh?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menjadi guru kimia yang hebat demi Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung semangat 45 sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan ke udara sembari memamerkan gigi ciptadent-nya (wao, silau, man). (Background: Ombak yang sedang berdebur disertai matahari sore yang bersinar)

"Hibari, kau jadi guru BK."

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai."

"Kalau mereka ramai habisi saja mereka seperti biasanya."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah." Seringai khas seorang Hibari Kyoya pun mulai mekar seperti mekarnya bunga-bunga sakura yang indah di musim semi.

"Yamamoto, kau jadi guru olah raga."

"Hahaha, gamenya makin asik ya."

Saudara-saudara, sekali lagi Tsuna cengo.

"Shamal, kau jadi guru biologi."

"Aku tidak ingin mengajar murid laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah sekolah khusus perempuan."

Tsuna cs yang notabene tak tahu kalau sekolah nista ini akan menjadi sekolah khusus perempuan hanya bisa jawsdrop sambil bertanya-tanya sampai kapan sekolah nista tersebut dapat bertahan di tengah kerusakkan norma guru-guru yang akan mengajar di sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah." Dengan sangat mesumnya Shamal mengumbar senyumannya yang mampu membuat nyamuk-nyamuk dan latat-latat yang sedang terbang di sekitarnya jatuh pingsan.

"Dino, kau jadi guru ekonomi."

"Siap!" ujar Dino dengan penuh semangat. Namun, saat dia hendak mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk menghampiri Reborn dengan sangat tidak elitnya terjatuh dan mencium kekasih abadinya (baca: lantai). Setelah ditelaah dengan ilmu peluang dalam matematika, lalu dihitung dengan rumus gaya dalam fisika, dan diselesaikan dengan hubungan sebab akibat dalam ilmu bahasa dapat disimpulkan bahwa Sang mantan Don Cavallone jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri (dasar konyol).

"Di mana Romario?" tanya Reborn.

"A-ano, Romario sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena menderita patah tulang di kaki kanan, tangan kiri, lima jari tangan, dan lima jari kaki. Ditambah lagi sebuah luka di kepala yang membutuhkan 45 jahitan," jelas Tsuna sejelas-jelasnya.

Reborn cuma mangut-mangut. Tapi, di dalam hati dia ngumpat-ngumpat,'Sialan lu penghuni Kokuyo Land. Ngomong dong kalo minta tumbal. Tau gitu tar tag kasih Si Dame Tsuna." (Author dipanggang)

"Mukuro, kau jadi guru sulap."

Guru sulap? Yak, dengan suksesnya Reborn membuat penghuni seisi ruangan itu cengo. Mereka berpikir untuk apa mempunyai guru sulap? Apakah sekolah nista ini akan menjadi sekolah sihir juga?

"Kufufu, baiklah."

Setelah dibahas selama beberapa jam dan juga setelah Author merasa enggan jika harus mengetik yang seperti itu terus, akhirnya rapat sialan itu ditutup dengan ucapan hamdalah bersama-sama (Author dirajam).

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, Reader-sama. Silakan pencet tulisan review di bawah. Tenang aja, gratis kok. #dibakar


	2. Chapter 1

Halo, reader-sama. Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Author mengucapkan terima kasih buat **'Aka' no 'Shika', yamacchiSHA, marmarinii, RoSeLapucell, Nakyo Hibasawa, bhiblu21, dan kuma** yang telah bersedia me-review. Terima kasih juga buat reader yang udah mau baca. ^^

Saatnya membalas review. Dari **kuma, **kalo guru BK-nya Hibarin kayaknya emang enak. Tapi nanti masuk ruang BK dengan nyawa, tapi keluar tanpa nyawa. #plak XD

**Warning:** semi AU, OOC, garing, ngebosenin, penghancuran nama baik, dll (saking banyaknya saya ga mampu nyebutin satu-satu)

**Disclaimer:** KHR©Akira Amano

* * *

**VONGOLA GAKUEN**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Selamat datang di Vongola Gakuen, sekolah menengah pertama yang ilegal dengan akreditasi S alias sugoi (baca: sinting). Kami siap melayani Anda."

Silakan bayangkan Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Bianchi, dan Chrome Dokuro mengumbar iklan gak mutu seperti tersebut di atas dengan menggunakan kostum kelinci super ketat sehingga dapat terlihat jelas lekuk tubuh seksi mereka, sebagian dari punggung mereka ter-ekspose, dan mengenakan stocking jaring-jaring yang membalut kaki mereka.

Kembali ke jalan yang benar...

Begitulah cara mereka menarik perhatian untuk mendapatkan murid baru. Jangan tanya siapa yang mengusulkan cara itu karena Author sudah disogok untuk merahasiakannya.

Setelah mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, lalu turun gunung, lalu naik pohon kelapa, terus turun lagi, lalu naik pitam, terus turun pitam, akhirnya terkumpulah 80 murid cewek tanpa seleksi.

Hari pertama sekolah diisi dengan sambutan kepala sekolah.

Di aula bergelar S3(baca: Sangat Sempit Sekali) milik Vongola Gakuen...

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" Tsuna, yang dengat sangat mengejutkannya ternyata adalah kepala sekolah, menyapa seisi ruangan yang penuh sesak itu, lalu bungkuk-bungkuk badan ala Sena ES21. Dasar Kepsek tak punya harga diri.

Setelah acara bungkuk-bungkuk yang cukup melelahkan, Tsuna clingak-clinguk kanan kiri, depan belakang, atas bawah, luar dalam.

"Oe, Reborn, aku mesti ngomong apa nih?" tanya Tsuna setelah menangkap sosok Reborn yang dengan sangat tidak enak dipandang mata sedang ngedot kayak bayi di atas pangkuan Bianchi.

"Eh, Juudaime, ini naskahnya." Tiba-tiba Gokudera nongol dan menyerahkan sebuah buku berukuran kecil berwarna pink dengan gambar hati yang bertebaran di sampulnya. Sepertinya Author tidak asing dengan buku itu.

"Sankyuu, Gokudera-kun."

"Maaf tadi ada gangguan teknis. Jadi,-."

Wusss...

Terdengar suara angin berhembus. Tsuna cengo setelah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan murid-murid baru yang ternyata sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sang Dame Kepsek itu.

"YAY...!" Tiba-tiba seorang murid berambut merah heboh sendiri. "Ayo batu gunting kertas lagi! Eh, Pak Kepsek mau ikutan? Asyik lho!" ujar cewek berambut merah itu setelah melihat Tsuna yang sedang menatap murrid-murid barunya dengan pandangan putus asa.

Di bagian belakang aula, nampak serang cewek berambut hitam, sedang ngupil ria.

**_CEWEK BERAMBUT HITAM POV_**

Udah digali sedalem ini, tapi kok airnya kagak keluar juga yak? Di dalem hidung lagi musim panas kali ya.

**_END OF CEWEK BERAMBUT HITAM POV_**

"VOIIIII, JUUDAIME MAU NGOMONG. DENGERIN DONG!" tiba-tiba Gokudera yang ketularan Squalo naik ke atas panggung dan teriak-teriak, marah-marah sampai mukanya berkerut-kerut setelah melihat Juudaime tercintanya dicuekin.

"Ahh, Hayato, jangan marah-marah seperti itu dong. Nanti, manisnya ilang lho!" Eh, ternyata Yamamoto yang sedari tadi sedang peluk-peluk dan grepe-grepe Gokudera ikut terseret ke atas panggung.

Radar fujoshi para murid cewek itu pun segera menyala. Mereka pun segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada adegan yaoi gratisan di atas panggung. Lalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk memotret adegan tak sennoh itu.

"Kyaa...! Ayo Pak Kepala Gurita, Pak Kepala Jabrik(?), lanjutkan! Lanjutkan ke M-rated!" Teriak para murid nista itu sambil mengibarkan spanduk bertuliskan 'GO 8059!'.

"CUUUUTTTT!" tiba-tiba Authornya nongol.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, ini bukan fic yaoi. Lagi pula, adegan ini ga ada di skenario yang kubuat," Author yang baru datang langsung ngomel-ngomel.

"Halo, permisi!" terdengar suara dari pintu. Di sana tampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru (Anda tahu siapa?).

"Saya nyari Yamamoto sama Gokudera," ujar cowok pantat ayam itu. Yang merasa dicari langsung melihat ke arah si empunya kepala pantat ayam. "Kalian berdua udah selesai latihan buat scene selanjutnya belum? Kamarnya sudah siap nih. Ngomong-ngomong, butuh pelumas kagak?"

"KYAA...!" Para fujoshi itu pun berteriak histeris dan saat itu tejadi ada peristiwa hujan lokal disertai gempa ringan di ruang aula bergelar S3 itu.

"Udah siap ya? Oke, deh. Juudaime, aku pamit buat syuting yak," kata Gokudera yang kemudian meraih tangan Tsuna lalu mencium punggung tangannya ala anak-anak SD pamitan sama maminya, lalu melengos pergi. Tsuna cuma bisa nganga kaya venus flytrap nunggu lalat masuk ke mulutnya(?).

"Yakyuu baka, ayo! Aku udah gak tahan nih!" sambung Gokudera dengan genitnya.

"Haha." Yamamoto kiss bye dengan para fujoshi sebelum pergi mengikuti Gokudera. Tiba-tiba Author pingsan dan segera digotong turun panggung.

"KYAA...!" teriakan histerisnya semakin dahsyat. Rasanya aula S3 itu bergetar, bergoyang inul karena suara itu.

* * *

ooOoOoo

* * *

Setelah Tsuna berjuang sendirian (karena guru nista lain lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan tak senonoh mereka) hingga tetes darah terakhir dan setelah mendapat donor darah karena darahnya habis, akhirnya Tsuna berhasil menjinakkan para fujoshi itu.

Kembali ke acara sambutan kepala sekolah. Tsuna hendak membaca naskah pidato yang ada di dalam buku yang sepertinya Author sangat kenal, tapi buku apa yak?

Tsuna mengamati isi buku itu sebentar, lalu sweatdrop. Lagi. Tsuna clingak clinguk. Namun, yang didapatinya adalah pemandangan tidak senonoh.

Reborn yang ternyata sudah puas ngedot, sekarang peluk-peluk Bianchi sambil grepe-grepe. Mukuro ngedip-ngedipin matanya dengan genit pada Tsuna. Diam-diam Tsuna pengen muntah darah. Shammal sedang menggoda beberapa murid dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat lalat-lalat pingsan. Lambo TYB (lho?) sedang nangis geje, dll.

"Ahh, woe, Author-sama, beneran gue mesti baca ini?" Tsuna teriak-teriak.

"Iya. Baca aja, deh!" balas author yang masih berusaha mengingat-ingat buku apa yang sedang dipegang Tsuna.

"Oke, deh!"

Tsuna mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada para murid barunya yang memasang tampang melas entah karena apa.

"Ehem, dear diary, kemaren malem aku nonton video pocong temenku, terus malemnya aku tidur sama mama. Pocongnya serem sih. Oya, diary, kemaren posternya Hibarin yang biasanya kucium-cium sampai bibirku jontor, disobek sama dedekku." Tsuna mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

1 detik...

"Gyahahaha...!" aula S3 digucang gempa dengan kekuatan 7 SR karena tawa para murid cewek itu.

2 detik...

Suara tawa masih terdengar dan Tsuna berhenti membaca buku itu.

3 detik...

"GYAA...! KEMBALIKAN BUKU DIARY-KU...!" Author yang ternyata penderita penyakit lola akut kembali naik panggung dan menyambar buku yang dipegang Tsuna.

"Tsuna, gajimu kupotong 100%," tambah Author yang aibnya diungkap.

"Dari dulu saya ga pernah digaji kali!" ujar Tsuna nyolot.

"Ane ga peduli. Dari mane ente dapet nih buku?"

"Tadi Gokudera-kun yang ngasih."

Tanpa basa-basi Author langsung melesat ke ruang sebelah di mana Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang syuting(?).

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" terdengar suara Gokudera yang menggelegar di udara ruang tetangga.

Tidak ada jawaban, akan tetapi sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan dan desahan seperti 'ahh', 'ngghh', 'uhn'. Setelah dilakukan riset selama lima detik dapat dipastikan bahwa desahan dan teriakan itu berasal dari Gokudera.

"Haha." Terdengar sebuah tawa yang tak asing lagi dari arah pintu. Tsuna menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yamamoto berdiri sendirian di sana. Di saat yang bersamaan desahan dan teriakan masih terdengar.

"Yamamoto, di mana Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tadi ada perempuan yang mencarinya, jadi kutinggalkan saja mereka berdua supaya aku tidak menganggu mereka. Haha."

Sekali lagi, mulut Tsuna menganga, akan tetapi setelah diukur dengan mikrometer sekrup, sepertinya kali ini menganga lebih lebar beberapa milimeter.

"Di mana Si Bos Sampah itu?" tanya Author yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang Author-sama maksud adalah Xanxus?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Eto, dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan."

"Tch... Sialan."

* * *

ooOoOoo

* * *

"Karena kalian sekolah di sini berarti kalian harus tahu peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah ini," Tsuna berbicara dengan wibawa bagai presiden,"Kalian akan diberi kertas yang berisi peraturan di sekolah ini. Lussuria, tolong dibagikan."

Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa ingin mati saja setelah melihat seseorang yang jenis kelaminya tidak dapat dipastikan dengan memakai kacamata hitam muncul dengan bercoplay gadis tudung merah lengkap dengan keranjangnya.

Silakan bayangkan seorang Lussuria mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan tudung di atas kepalanya sehingga rambut mohawknya tidak keliatan, ditambah dengan kaca mata hitamnya yang sudah bulukan. Jangan lupakan dengan keranjang berisi bunga yang ditentengnya. Tunggu! Bunga?

Lussuria yang merasa dipanggil Sang mantan Vongola Decimo segera mendekati Tsuna sambil tebar-tebar bunga.

"Luss, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna yang sweatdrop dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Reborn-chan telah menginspirasiku untuk ber-cosplay. Ushishishi...(?)"

'Mana ada gadis bertudung merah yang pake kacamata hitam dan tertawa seperti pangeran tiara itu?' setidaknya, itulah yang digumamkan inner-nya Tsuna.

"Ooo...kalau begitu cepat bagikan. Aku ingin cepat istirahat. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"86, Tsuna-chan."

Lussuria dengan molek dan anggunnya menuruni panggung. Sesekali angin yang berhembus mengibarkan gaunnya sehingga terbuka ke atas dan menyingkap apa yang berada di balik gaun merah itu. Para murid yang melihat itu, mendadak buta sesaat. Silakan bayangkan apa yang ada di balik gaun itu sendiri-sendiri.

Lussuria pun mulai membagikan kertas yang ternyata ditaruh di dalam keranjang bunganya.

1 detik...

Beberapa murid yang menerima kertas dari Lussuria kejang-kejang hebat.

2 detik...

Darah merah mengalir bagai air terjun dari hidung murid-murid itu.

3 detik...

Murid-murid masih kejang-kejang dan nosebleed.

4 detik...

Korban kejang-kejang dan nosebleed bertambah.

5 detik...

Sepertiga dari murid-murid pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

6 detik...

Guru-guru nista yang ada di ruangan itu panik.

10 detik(?)...

Guru-guru nista itu sudah memegang kertas yang dibagikan Lussuria pada murid-murid.

"Ternyata Hibari tidak kalah seksi dengan Hayato. Haha..."

"Kufufu. Beruntung sekali Si Kuda Poni itu bisa menyentuh lembutnya kulit Kyoya."

"VOIII, ternyata Dino lebih mulus daripada Xanxus."

"HIIEEE!"

Begitulah reaksi dari beberapa guru nista itu. Author yang merasa penasaran segera menyambar kertas yang ada di dalam keranjang Lussuria.

Tiba-tiba Author nge-blush, terus nosebleed setelah melihat gambar Dino dan Hibari yang sedang berada di atas ranjang dalam keadaan, ehem, tanpa satu helai benang pun di atas kulit mereka.

"LUSSURIA, DARI MANA KAU DAPAT GAMBAR INI?"

"Sepertinya tadi Boss yang menaruhnya di sini."

"Dasar ekor kuda!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Hibarin seksi juga yak!" tambah Author yang otaknya mulai tidak beres.

* * *

ooOoOoo

* * *

Di atas sebuah ranjang di suatu tempat...

"HACHOO...!" seorang pria berambut hitam bersin.

"Kyoya, cepat pakai bajumu. Nanti kau bisa kena flu," ujar seseorang yang berambut pirang.

"Hn." Orang yang dipanggil Kyoya itu sepertinya tidak peduli, dia tak berpindah dari atas ranjang dan hanya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang, ehem, #plak.

**To be continued...**

**OMAKE**

"XANXUS, DI MANA KAU? KALAU BERANI HADAPI AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" dengan sangat tidak warasnya Author teriak-teriak di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kau mencariku, sampah?"

Author mengerlingkan matanya ke arah asal suara itu dan menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dia cari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya Author yang udah kebakaran alis (maklum, Author tidak punya jenggot)

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam padamu, sampah!"

"Eh?"

"Semuanya dapat peran di fic ini, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Oalah itu to," kata Author sambil nepuk-nepuk bahu Xanxus,"Masalahnya gini. Kalau kamu jadi guru. Nanti muridnya pada ngacir. Nyadar dong log mukamu itu serem. Ancur lagi. Di rumah punya cermin gak sih?"

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sirene ambulans yang ternyata menuju temapat Author dan Xanxus berada.

* * *

ooOoOoo

* * *

Tsuna yang khawatir jika tadi Gokudera diapa-apain sama Author, segera menuju ruang di mana tadi Gokudera syuting(?). Setelah melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu, Tsuna kaget seperempat mati.

"Gyahaha, Gokudera-kun, kenapa kamu kayak lemper gitu?"

Tsuna ngakak setelah melihat Gokudera dibungkus(?) dengan selimut lalu diikat dengan tambang. Diduga keras jika ini adalah hasil perbuatan Author yang sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah melewati berbagai rintangan seperti diculik ke mal sama temen (disandera seharian pula), terus dibuat lari terbirit-birit sama gempa. Alhasil fic-nya jadi geje gini. Maaf kalo garing yak.

Oya, thanks for reading. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau jadi OC di-fic ini?


End file.
